Trisperado
by evolvelove
Summary: ...triste es el amor, no paga muy bien a largo plazo. Mucho menos en un mundo lleno de peligros en la noche. Y aun asi algunos lo encuentran, pero vale realmente la pena? ...que triste que es el amor.


**Prologo.**

_Estas realmente enamorado de mí? Tanjiro?  
Tanjiro…_

"Tanjiro!".

La voz de Aoi le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, las imágenes en su cabeza se fueron desvaneciendo.

"S-si…?"-se levantó lentamente, girando a ver al rubio quien le miraba escéptico.  
"Ya es tarde, vas a levantarte para desayunar o no?"-le regaño-"El entrenamiento empezara en diez minutos".  
"Ah… lo siento. Me quede dormido"-Aoi se cruzó de brazos y le miro con culpa.  
"Tienes suerte de que seas el que más se esté esforzando, de no ser hace Shinobu te hubiera castigado".  
"Shinobu…"-la menciono silenciosamente, los recuerdos aun en su cabeza, frescos.  
"Date prisa"-dijo Aoi antes de irse.

Tanjiro quedo solo en su cama, confundido, cansado y pensativo, solo escuchar su nombre le había puesto en trance, en un modo que solo él y ella conocían. Uno que mantenían en secreto cuando estaban solos.

**Fin Prologo.**

Mientras comía recordaba, reflexionaba sobre cómo debería tomarlo, por su parte, Tanjiro sintió que fue algo correcto, perfecto.

"Perfecta…"-susurro.  
"Quien es perfecta?"-su voz le hizo atragantarse, los nervios lo pusieron rojo al segundo.  
"S-shinobu…!"-dijo mientras tocia, viéndola sentarse frente suyo con su sonrisa de siempre.  
"Buenos días, Tanjiro"-le miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos violeta con los que soñó toda la noche-"Como amaneciste?".  
"B-bien…"-recordó sus sueños-"…usted?".  
"Más qué bien! Amanecí de muy buen humor…"-su falsa sonrisa se hizo más pequeña, indicando solo una cosa…

…_no fue un sueño._

Trago saliva, la respiración se le acelero un poco y sus fosas nasales no dejaban de bailar ante el olor tan exquisito que empezaba a emanar la pilar.

"…e-eso significa que…".  
"Solo fue un beso! Tanjiro"-Shinobu soltó una risilla-"No deberías ponerte tan nervioso por eso, estas rojo y además sudas demasiado".  
"L-lo siento…!"-evadió su mirada, avergonzado de sus palabras y de sí mismo.  
"Bueno… supongo que es en parte mi culpa. Así que, lo siento Tanjiro".  
"N-no! Está bien!"-se tragó los nervios y le miro a los ojos-"Fui yo quien lo empezó! Es mi culpa!"-inclino la cabeza.  
"Hmm… eso es verdad"-se levantó y camino a su costado, agachándose lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído-"Pero yo fui quien hecho más leña al fuego…".

Con eso último fue como Shinobu abandono el cuarto, dejándolo recuperando el aliento, rojísimo y con su cabeza recordando todo, cada movimiento, gesto corporal y facial… cada beso.

Shinobu lo recordaba también, no tan vívidamente como el pelirrojo… pero si con igual intensidad de pasión. Y es que como ya lo había dicho, Tanjiro se inclinó primero, pero fue ella quien le agarró del cuello, probo su lengua e incluso se dejó llevar tanto que soltó un gemido.

Pero solo era eso.

No podía ser más, un momento de debilidad que ocurrió solo por lo sentimental que se puso al recordar a su hermana y esas palabras tan particulares.

_Cuando conozcas a un chico y te enamores, tú también cambiaras…_

No eran dirijas a ella… pero las recordaba. Y solo por eso había dejado que el muchacho, aunque menor (pero más alto), pusiera una mano tras su espalda, atrayéndola más para profundizar el beso. Entrelazara los dedos mientras se besaban… e incluso le dejara una pequeña marca en su cuello antes de que todo terminara.

"Huh…"-soltó de la nada, poniendo una mano sobre la marca roja en su cuello, sus mejillas calientes y su corazón un poco intranquilo.

No quería admitirlo, su orgullo no se lo dejaba, así que tranquilizo su corazón, el color de sus mejillas… y siguió caminando. Decidiendo que ese chico, Tanjiro, no era bueno para ella… por que la volvía demasiado frágil y sensible.

La ponía muy pasional.

**Cuarto de enfermería, ocho de la noche.**

"Ya sanaste por completo"-le dijo tras revisarlo, sonrisa de siempre, pero corazón agitado y ojos traviesos, no podía estar quieta teniendo al frente.  
"Ya v-veo…"-Tanjiro tenía la mirada un poco baja, sentía que no debía verle a los ojos, pero no hacerlo lo tenía tentándose con esos labios pintados… recordaba muy bien ese sabor y la forma.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Tanjiro trago saliva por el olor tan… intenso que desprendía Shinobu. No era enojo, era pasión, deseo tal vez, pero no podía simplemente acercársele y besarle otra vez, por mucho que quisiera… no era tan simple.

"Deberías ir a dormir, mañana saldrán temprano a su próxima misión"-_Vete, vete ahora, por favor._ Se dijo Shinobu, cada vez más nerviosa.

Quería que se fuera para así no tener que lidiar con esta horrible tensión que nunca antes había experimentado, lo necesitaba fuera de su vida por un tiempo, lo suficiente para poder olvidar esa maldita noche y concentrarse en su misión de vida.

Pero no quería que se vaya… no quería. Quería que se quedara un poco más y le besara otra vez, solo… solo para confirmar que no era algo especial. Que todo esto era culpa de no haber interactuado mucho con otros chicos de más joven… que las palabras de su hermana no eran mágicas.

"S-si…"-el joven se levantó, se quedó mirándole unos segundos y se dio la vuelta… la puerta la abrió un poco. Su respiración empezó a agitarse demasiado, el olor de Shinobu lo tenía estúpido y excitado.

Pero no era solo eso lo que lo tenía titubeante, y es que aunque no la vea, podía oír su respiración agitada, su constante garganta tragando saliva, su temblar…

"T-tanjiro…"-le llamo, el pelirrojo mantuvo la puerta media abierta-"…espero grandes cosas de ti".

Y con eso cello la cordura, al mismo tiempo que el cerro la puerta y se dio media vuelta con una mirada que la puso tonta. Todo fue rápido a partir de ese momento, ella le recibió igual de deseosa, su boca bien abierta y sus brazos listos para sostenerse del cuello del chico.

Fue demasiado brusco, no para el uno al otro, sino para las cosas a su alrededor, que fueron cayéndose cuando Tanjiro hizo a un lado la silla y la subió a su escritorio. Todo lo que había encima cayó al piso estruendosamente, el sonido de sus besos era lo que hacía eco ahora.

Ese eco se mantuvo incluso cuando se separaban unos segundos para exhalar aire caliente, ebrios de más. Sus corazones no paraban de latir con fuerza, Shinobu desabotono esa camisa blanca y Tanjiro le quito esa capa de insecto de un solo movimiento.

"Umf…!"-Shinobu apretó sus labios con fuerza, ojos cerrados en lo que estrujaba la espalda del pelirrojo aun con su camisa puesta, arrugándola mientras él le besaba el cuello, marcándola varias veces.

Sus piernas las estrujo con fuerza cuando dejo salir un gemido…

"Shinobu sama?"-la voz de Aoi les causo un respingo a los dos, el sudor caliente se volvió frio como hielo-"Se encuentra bien?".

Los dos se miraron unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, sus hombros bien arriba por lo espantados que estaban… luego recobraron el sentido y empezaron a arreglarse. Tanjiro se abotono su camisa con las manos temblorosas y Shinobu se volvió a poner su capa muy torpemente, el cabello se le arreglo como pudo y rápidamente se bajó de su escritorio.

"Escuche que algo se rompió y vine a ver como esta"-hablo Aoi.  
"Tanjiro…!"-le susurro, poniendo una mano en su hombro y jalándole un poco-"P-por la ventana! Salte por la ventana!"-señalo la única ventana del cuarto.  
"P-pero como voy ah-".  
"Sal!"-empezó a empujarle, desesperada por salir de esta situación.  
"Puedo pasar?".  
"U-un minuto!"-giro a ver al pelirrojo, quien ya estaba preparándose para caer-"Tu cara! Límpiate la cara!"-dijo en voz baja, tocándose la cara para que le entendiera.

Shinobu hizo un gesto al escuchar como algo caía secamente, pero rápidamente se giró al escuchar la puerta deslizarse.

"Shinobu sama!"-Aoi abrió la puerta de golpe, preocupada.  
"Pasa algo?"-mantuvo el aire, no podía respirar tan agitadamente enfrente suyo.  
"Ah… pensé que se había desmayado. Escuche como que alguien se caía…".  
"Seguro fue un a-ave…"-tocio y se arregló la voz-"…ya es tarde, porque no te vas a dormir? Hiciste un buen trabajo, Aoi".  
"O-ok…"-le miro algo confundida-"…no quiere que recoja lo que cayó de su escritorio?".  
"No! No no, yo lo hago…"-se giró temblorosa a recogerlo con sus propias manos, riendo mientras lo hacía.

Aoi la miro completamente confundida…

"Entiendo… buenas noches".  
"Buenas noches…!"-Shinobu se giró a mirarle mientras aun reía.

Una vez se fue, Shinobu por fin pudo dejarse caer al piso... y reír. Feliz.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Tanjiro se fue luego de despedirse de las trillizas, Aoi y Kanao, Shinobu intercambio miradas con el muchacho antes de que abandonara su hogar… y le esbozo una sonrisa.

Se volverían a ver, no cabía duda alguna sobre ello. Pero por ahora… tendrían que seguir amándose en secreto.

**Segunda parte: Amor verdadero.**

Kanao estaba enamorada.

Profundamente enamorada de un chico menor que el, de hermosos ojos rojos y de amable corazón. Tanjiro le había obligado a sentir algo por él, tomándole de las manos y mirándole con ternura a los ojos… sonriéndole siempre que podía.

Le calentaba el alma, la ponía nerviosa y muy… feliz.

No había punto el negarlo, el muchacho la tenía a su merced, ella no tendría problema alguno en dejar que Tanjiro le tomara de los hombros y le robara su primer beso. A decir verdad, imaginarse un beso entre ambos era en lo que más pensaba últimamente.

Quería que la besara y luego la abrazara, quería ser muy pequeña y sentarse en su regazo, que él le acariciara el cabello mientras le halagaba. Pero sobre todo quería estar con él, sola a su lado, siempre…

Soltó un suspiro de aire caliente de la vergüenza, pensar en el pelirrojo la ponía en un trance, como si tuviera una fiebre alta en cada momento. Quería decirle lo que sentía… pero cuando seria buen momento?

Podía amar en medio de demonios queriendo matarlos?

**Leal.**

Cuando lo vio postrado en cama luego de regresar de su misión con el pilar del sonido, Kanao se llenó de angustia las veinticuatro horas del día.

_No despierta…_

No abre los ojos, no sonríe ni nada… es como si estuviera muerto. Pensar que lo estaba le ponía triste, cada que podía se mantenía a su lado, se dejaba llevar y mostraba sus emociones, no hablaba… pero si le lloraba a veces.

Con su mano sosteniendo la suya, Kanao no dejo de amarlo aun cuando estuviera durmiendo. Todas las noches deseando que por fin despertara, y le sonriera una vez más.

…no quería que su primer amor terminara así, quería por lo menos decirle que le amaba… y entonces, a la mañana siguiente, Tanjiro despertó.

**Madurar.**

Una vez que le rompieron el corazón, Kanao empezó a ver mejor las cosas, todo lo veía con dos significados, uno sensible y otro corpóreo.

Podía conocer a alguien con solo observar su actitud, su voz, sus gestos… todo le servía para conocer más a la persona. Podía desenmascarar a quien sea. Era como una habilidad que siempre tuvo pero nunca aprendió.

Descubrió que Aoi siempre le cocinaba con una sonrisa a Tanjiro, que dejaba de fruncir el ceño cada que estaba con él, y por ende, que también sentía algo por el pelirrojo.

Se preguntó si debía decirle la verdad a su amiga… a su hermana. Podría soportarlo como ella lo hizo?

"Soportarlo…?"-se preguntó a sí misma, levantando la mirada y llevándose una mano a los ojos-"…como yo?".

Lagrimas caían sin cesar, una de ellas fue tomada por uno de sus dedos segundos antes de caer, Kanao observo la gota mientras seguía derramando muchas más. Se preguntó si estas lagrimas significaban algo… era acaso el precio a pagar por la nueva habilidad que obtuvo?

_No…_

Eso lo consiguió gracias a ver a su maestra y Tanjiro besarse en el techo de su hogar. Kanao soltó un sonido que pensó no podía salir de ella… un quejido de dolor que parecía venir directamente del corazón.

Era un asunto triste esto del amor.

**No puedes solo hacerlo.**

A pesar de haber descubierto lo de su maestra y su primer amor, Kanao se mantuvo firme, fuerte ante el entrenamiento de pilares. Pronto descubrió que pasar de página no era tan difícil como se lo imaginaba.

Fue suficiente llorar una noche para recuperarse por completo, por supuesto tuvo que evitar pensar en el pelirrojo y ayudo mucho que el muchacho recién este empezando su entrenamiento.

Todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad, solo que mejor.

Porque aunque Tanjiro le haya roto el corazón, ella misma sabía que ilusionarse de tal manera era solo su culpa… y es por eso mismo que mantenía su compromiso de decidir por ella misma.

Un corazón roto no pudo con ella, Kanao lo supero como si nada, por lo menos hasta que…

"…_y si te dijera una manera de matarlo?"._

Todo iba bien hasta ese punto, porque al igual que su maestra, Kanao sentía bastante odio por el maldito que asesino a Kanae… pero luego le dijo la primera condición que debía cumplirse cuando lo enfrentaran.

"…tengo que ser consumida por el demonio y morir".

_Tanjiro_ fue lo primero que pensó, su cabeza resonaba con su voz y su sonrisa, no podía dejarle, no estaba pensando en lo que causaría, estaba siendo egoísta. Su maestra seguía hablando, pero ella no la escuchaba del todo, estaba pasando por muchas emociones, no podía simplemente aceptarlo.

"Tanjiro…!"-soltó con el ceño fruncido-"Q-que pasara con Tanjiro…?"-le miro desesperada.

Shinobu la miro en shock, sorprendida de que Kanao sepa sobre su secreta relación. Pero debía mantenerse calmada, quizá era solo algo que dijo por decir.

"No entiendo a lo que-".  
"Como lo tomara Tanjiro? L-lo vas a abandonar así como así…?"-Kanao se levantó alterada, molesta-"Le vas a romper el corazón…?"-paso a tristeza.  
"…y-yo no sabía que tu-".  
"Y él no sabe que tú piensas matarte…"-sintió empatía por lo que le pasaría al pelirrojo-"…no saberlo es lo que realmente te destroza…"-se sentó lentamente.

Shinobu se mordió el labio, sus puños los cerro con tanta fuerza que algunas venes sobresalieron… Kanao lloraba silenciosamente en frente suyo.

_Su misión… es su misión… su misión es primero… vengar a su hermana._

"…tengo que"-dijo temblorosa, impotente-"Es… mi deber como p-pilar".  
"Al diablo con tu deber…"-Kanao se limpió sus lágrimas-"…solo vas a terminar lastimando a mas g-gente…".

Y con eso, Kanao se le acerco lagrimeante, lentamente recostando su cabeza en su regazo, llorando todo lo que podía. Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada al respecto para cambiar la opinión de su maestra.

Pero si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo… evitaría que Tanjiro se enamorara de Shinobu o viceversa. O quizá… también evitaría que ella misma se enamorara del pelirrojo.

_...era un asunto triste esto del amor._

**Capítulo tres: Ella.**

Era gracioso, ganabas algo pero perdías lo mismo, Nezuko había vuelto a ser humana pero Shinobu había muerto.

_Shinobu…_

Podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, lo hermosa que era incluso cuando intentaba asesinarlo a él y a su hermana. Era simplemente perfecta para el, lo supo desde el principio, su cabeza le grito tan fuerte que se le quedo grabado hasta el último de sus días.

_Quiero que sea mi esposa._

Por eso es que le había tomado de la mano y guiado a su cuarto? Por eso la dejo verla en su momento más vulnerable? Solo porque iba a morir le dejo hacerle el amor?

…que triste era esto del amor.

Lo tenía todo menos a ella, a la mujer perfecta, quien le había dado una chance a pesar de ser menor… si tan solo pudiera verlo ahora. Justamente ahora, cuando estaban nombrando a los nuevos pilares.

"Kamado Tanjiro"-le nombro Kiriya-"Serás el nuevo pilar de la llama".  
"Si! Sera un honor!"-dijo determinado, su sonrisa firme.

Todos los presentes le miraron con nostalgia, la imagen de Rengoku viva en su sonrisa y espada. Ahora con dieciocho años, Tanjiro se había puesto más alto, superando a la mayoría de los actuales pilares, había madurado bastante…

…pero de que servía?

Siempre sonreía pero era una mentira, se engañaba a diario para poder dar esperanza a las nuevas generaciones, a sus amigos, a su familia… estaba bien?

Estaba bien ser así cuando tenía tanto por desahogarse? Quería hacerlo, quería llorar, quería enojarse y quería sentir solo una vez más a su amada… nadie podía entenderlo?

"…uh?".

De repente pudo oler algo, una esencia que no creía había en nadie más que él, Tanjiro siguió el aroma, a paso rápido y con gesto serio. Era imposible que haya alguien más como el, alguien con el corazón roto…

…pero se equivocó.

"…Kanroji?"-miro a la pequeña muchacha, el oler a lagrimas lo capto de inmediato.  
"…Tanjiro?"-lentamente se giró a verle, sus ojos verdes y mojados chocando con los suyos.

Lo había olvidado por completo, esa terrible noche en que tantos murieron, hubo alguien más que perdió a su amante. Su propia tristeza e ira lo había nublado del pilar del amor y de la serpiente, el cual el último se sacrificó para vencer a Muzan… diciendo con su último aliento el amor que sentía por la pelirosa.

Y aunque no sabía exactamente si Kanroji sentía lo mismo… el olor que desprendía le decía que el dolor estaba al mismo nivel. Así que borro su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

"…lo lamento"-dijo genuinamente triste, avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
"Está bien... por lo menos estoy feliz que me lo haya dicho"-la pilar le miro desde el rabillo de sus ojos.  
"…me alegro"-sonrió levemente.  
"…lo tuyo que fue, Tanjiro?".  
"Me oculto algo… y por eso no pude pedirle ser mi esposa"-cerro los ojos-"Si lo hubiera sabido… yo me hubiera casado esa misma noche!"-frunció el ceño, impotente.  
"…entiendo. Si hubiera sabido que no lo vería mas… quizá yo también me hubiera casado esa noche"-vio que el muchacho no cambiaba su estado de ánimo-"Hubieran sido dos bodas el mismo día, no crees?"-sonrió.  
"…supongo"-soltó una pequeña risilla.

Era tarde, ya no habían muchas personas caminando por los pasillos… y los pocos que habían ya se habían ido a dormir.

"…quieres quedarte?"-le pregunto de repente Kanroji, su mirada baja y sus mejillas rojas.

No necesitaron más palabras a partir de entonces.

Las puertas las cerraron bien y las velas las alejaron un poco, memorias de su amada empezaron a penas se pararon uno enfrente del otro. Kanroji estaba nerviosa, exactamente igual como Shinobu, hombros subiendo y bajando cautelosamente y mirada baja, sus manos juntas e inquietas.

Todo estaba igual… quería llorar.

"Tanjiro…"-incluso ella fue la que se acercó primero, poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzar sus labios. Sus manos detrás de su cuello para usarlo como apoyo en lo que le besaba lentamente.

Sintió viajar en el tiempo, la bata que Kanroji tenía era como el haori de Shinobu, el cual removió de la misma manera que hace aquel entonces. Entonces perdió el control, no quería que fuera lento, quería que fuera rápido y lleno de pasión, tal como esa vez.

Tenía flashbackas cada intervalo, Kanroji parecía no estar en contra de que el tomara el mando, ella solo estaba haciéndole un favor… o era al revés?

Ya no importaba, todo era triste y gris hoy en día, esta noche por lo menos podría pensar en algo más que en no llorar el día siguiente.

Sus labios los apretó con fuerza cuando el pelirrojo le empezó a besar el cuello, marcándola como si fuera suya, algo vergonzoso pero placentero. Ella solo hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie y no caer al piso por la sensación.

Cada vez le iba bajando más su yukata, poniéndola con el corazón a mil por hora, confirmando que lo que ella empezó no podía pararse. Tanjiro la tenía bien sostenida… eso la hizo sentir segura cuando nada cubría sus pechos.

"Eres hermosa…"-dijo con los ojos cerrados, Kanroji creyó que se lo decía a ella, pero para el pelirrojo… eso se lo decía a otra mujer.

Tanjiro tomo uno de sus pechos mientras besaba de su hombro a sus labios, en los cuales se detuvo a degustar del sabor por varios minutos. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, hubo una chispa que parecía nacer… pero se quedó ahí, en una chispa.

"…Mitsuri"-le dijo con la respiración entrecortada, aunque en verdad quería mencionar a Shinobu, sabía que nombrarla ahora podía resultar en completo desastre-"Te amo"-le mintió.

La pelirosa creía todo lo que decía, o por lo menos… así quería que recordarlo para el futuro.

El pelirrojo la levanto con facilidad de las piernas, cargándola y poniéndola contra la pared, donde se quedó mirándola con gesto serio por unos segundos. Kanroji no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bastante salvaje y atractivo, quedo algo atontada.

Esos segundos que estuvo contemplando y palpando el rostro de Tanjiro, el pelirrojo se quitó toda su ropa superior y parte de la inferior. No se detuvo ni un segundo en pensar en su actual acompañante, simplemente lo hizo.

"…T-tanjiro…".

Quería llorar, todo era tan paralelo, tan exacto… su cuerpo se movía igual, el de Kanroji lo recibía de igual forma. Eran igual de compatibles, como si Shinobu aun vivirá en ella.

Los gemidos se hacían mas altos, el vaivén más rápido y obsceno, Tanjirou respiraba poco y exhalaba bastante, gruñendo cada que Kanroji dejaba salir cualquier sonido de su boca. Todos lo ponían loco, lleno de amor y deseo.

Una de sus manos la subió y estampo sobre la de la pelirosa, su agarre fuerte y firme en la pared, Kanroji uso su otra mano para agarrarse de la espalda del pelirrojo, enterrando con fuerza un poco de la intensidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Esto solo encendió más a Tanjiro, quien se inclinó un poco para morderle el cuello.

Kanroji estrujo sus dientes al sentir el placentero dolor, en una voz muy pero que muy delgada le aviso a su amante que ya no aguantaba más, y entonces Tanjiro subió su otra mano para abrazarla de la cabeza. La pelirosa se sostuvo con sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo, arqueando su cuerpo en el clímax, apretando ambas manos en lo que se nublaba su visión.

Su mano la tenía estrujando la de Tanjiro, la otra agarrando su hombro y atrayéndolo lo más que pudo a ella en lo que cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el pelirrojo dejara dulces besos en su cuello.

Y entonces poco a poco dejaron de tensarse, cansados… frentes juntas.

_Shinobu… Shinobu… Shinobu…_

"L-lo siento, Kanroji san…"-dijo triste.  
"…está bien"-le levanto la mirada, ambos aun recuperando su aliento-"En serio sentí que fue solo más que un desahogo… se sintió cálido".

Tanjiro le miro con una nueva luz, una nueva esperanza, así que esta vez le beso no porque le recordara a Shinobu… sino como a ella, Kanroji. Y ella le devolvió el beso, genuinamente enamorada, por lo menos… un poco.

**Un mes después.**

"Necesito que te cases".  
"Eh?".  
"Después de mucho pensarlo, tu árbol familiar es simplemente invaluable, necesito que contraigas matrimonio y tengas cuantos hijos puedas".  
"Ah… pero no cree es eso un poco apresurado? Digo, como pilar no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para-".  
"Podrás retirarte si quieres, nosotros te brindaremos todo lo necesario para ti y tu familia, lo único que pido a cambio es que por lo menos un miembro de tu familia se convierta en un cazador…"-Kiriya hizo una reverencia-"…por favor".  
"N-no tiene por qué inclinarse!"-dijo Tanjirou nervioso-"E-es solo que…"-vio varios rostros en su cabeza-"…no tengo alguien ahora mismo que-".  
"Tengo entendido que tú y Kanroji se han acercado mucho últimamente, su unión daría, sin duda alguna, niños fuertes y sanos que podrían ser una generación de prodigios".  
"A-ah… pues eso-".  
"Kanao, la pilar de la flor también es muy amiga suya, verdad? Estoy seguro que si hablo con ella, su boda podría ser realizada en menos de un mes".  
"N-no, espera un momento yo-".  
"Estoy dispuesto a entregar a una de mis hermanas si es que así lo deseas, puedo hacer incluso un anuncio en todas las regiones para que puedas elegir a la mujer que encuentres más indicada para-".  
"No!"-soltó algo exaltado-"Yo no… necesito pensarlo, por favor. Deme tiempo"-fue el quien se inclinó esta vez.  
"…entiendo. Lamento la presión, pero tu linaje es de suma importancia preservar, Tanjiro Kamado".  
"…entiendo".

Una vez se encontró solo y pensando, Tanjiro recordó después de mucho tiempo a Shinobu, la imagino alado suyo ahora, quizá con un bebe en sus brazos. Habia tanto de ella que no podía olvidar… pero había tanto de Kanao o Kanroji e incluso Aoi que quería aprender.

No sabía que hacer, no podía pensar un futuro en que todos fueran felices, ni siquiera pudo hacerlo con Shinobu viva… que triste era esto del amor.

"Tanjiro?"-la voz de Kanao le hizo levantar su mirada-"Estas bien?"-le miro preocupada-"…estabas llorando".  
"…estoy bien, son lágrimas de felicidad"-le sonrió falsamente.  
"…estas mintiendo"-se sentó alado suyo. Tanjiro le miro sorprendido.  
"Como supiste?".  
"Yo sonrió así a veces"-le sonrió, genuinamente feliz-"Se cuándo son falsas".  
"Ya veo… lamento estar así".  
"Está bien, yo soy la que te quito tu momento de privacidad, recuerdas?".  
"…supongo"-rio un poco.  
"La noche esta hermosa, no crees?"-miro a las estrellas, cerró los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que pudo, como si disfrutara el solo respirar.

Tanjiro la vio hipnotizado, conmovido de lo hermosa que se había vuelto su amiga, bellísima mientras tenía la frente en alto. La luz de atrás dándole color y el viento frio de la noche moviéndole el cabello con gentileza.

Realmente hermosa.

**Epilogo (Recomiendo mucho poner Everything Stays – Adventure Time).**

Kanao contemplaba flores en su jardín, riendo mientras algunas mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor.  
Nezuko y Zenitsu ya hacían pasando un día juntos a las orillas de un rio, la pelinegra aplaudiendo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio hacia equilibrio en una pequeña roca.  
Inosuke ya hacia descansando sobre una rama de gran árbol, un pequeño pájaro parado en la nariz de su máscara.  
Aoi ya hacia cocinando junto a sus hermanas, las trillizas apoyándose las unas a otras mientras disfrutaban cocinar.  
Senjuro Rengoku entrenaba arduamente en su jardín, un semblante determinado en su rostro.  
Kanroji ya hacia dejando flores sobre una tumba, otras tumbas cercanas también tenían flores recién puestas.  
Sanemi sonreía mientras parecía contarles un cuento a sus hijos, detrás de él ya hacia un altar a su hermano fallecido.  
Tanjiro trago saliva mientras caminaba por un corredor, nervioso y con las mejillas rojas, una mano dentro del bolsillo de su haori… sosteniendo con manos sudorosas un anillo.

**When everything stays…**

**(Rolen créditos)**

**Gracias mucho por leer, una rápida explicación, hice a Tanjiro un año mayor al manga para que la brecha de años no sea tanta. Todos los Hashiras que no aparecen en el epilogo están muertos… **

**El final es abierto con respecto a con quien se casara frente de acero.**

**Espero les haya entretenido.**

**-evolvelove.**


End file.
